


Fragile.

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dialogue-Only, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, This Does Not End Happily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: ****MANY TRIGGERS ARE MENTIONED. IF YOU HAVE A HISTORY WITH SEVERE DEPRESSION OR ANY TRAUMATIC EXPERIENCES RELATING TO DEATH, THIS MAY NOT BE SAFE TO READ.****Be aware of yourself and your emotional limits. Everyone has a breaking point, even if you haven’t reached it yet. I love and care about you all.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Fragile.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry...

“Frank? Frank, are you home?”

“...”

“Frankie? I hear you upstairs.”

“Do you need something?”

“No. I just want to see you.”

“Ugh. Fine. I’m in the bathroom.”

“O-Okay. Do you need privacy?”

“I’m not a teenage girl, Gerard. I don’t need privacy.”

“Okay, okay.” 

**************************************

“I can’t believe you’re dying.” 

“Shut up, Gerard. I’m not dying. I’m just... I’m doing something I should’ve done a long time ago.” 

“Holding a gun? You’ve held a gun before. Frank, what are you doing?” 

“Finding a place to put it.” 

“In the bathroom? Don’t lie to me.” 

“I have to. You’d never forgive me.” 

“Bullshit.” 

“Language, Gerard.”

“Frank, drop the gun.”

“No. I know what I want, and nothing can stop me.”

“FRANK, DROP THE GUN.”

“You need to calm down.” 

“Calm down?! You want me to calm down?! Frank, you’re scaring me to death.”

“Pun intended?”

“SHUT UP!”

*****************************

”Frank, are you gonna hand me the weapon? I’m only going to ask once.”

“What happens if I don’t?”

“I’ll rip it from your hands.”

“What if you accidentally pull the trigger?”

“Then may the bullet hit the ceiling. I don’t care about the _What if_ in this situation. I just want you to know that this is a huge mistake.” 

“I never actually told you what I’m– Gerard, let go of my arm!”

“No. Not until you’re safe.” 

“Don’t you believe in heaven, baby? Heaven is safer than here. I mean, there’s guns on earth.” 

“I know that life sucks. I know that death seems like a safer option, and I know that it’s easy to give up. I know that people are in love with the government, and I know that love is just a chemical reaction in the brain.” 

“So we’re on the same page.” 

“No, we’re not! There’s actually some good shit in the world, too. There’s music, which seemed to keep you alive up until now. There’s art, which is one of the best ways to describe how you feel about the world. There’s people, whose sole purpose is to find other people and form bonds that keep each other alive. There’s a meaning behind everything that happens, but you just have to find it.” 

“Gerard, you don’t know what you’re saying.” 

“Well, Love, you don’t know what you’re _doing_. You’re still holding the gun.” 

“I’m aware of that. You can close your eyes or leave the room if it makes you more comfortable.” 

“No, Frank, I can’t. I’m sorry. If it was something I did, o-or something I didn’t do, please tell me. Did I not comfort you? Was I apathetic? Hell, even if it was something I did in _bed_ , you can tell me. I’ll make it right, I swear.” 

“You did everything right. I’m in the wrong. I thought I’d last 30 years. I’m 29, sadly. I guess I just... met my breaking point.” 

“F-Frank... I love you...” 

“I love you too. Sorry it has to be this way. What if we kiss one more time? Would that help you?” 

“M-Maybe.”

“...”

“...”

“Are you ready now? Do you have anything you want to say before I go?”

“No. I mean, yes! Yes, I have so much to say to you. There’s just not enough time. I love you so much and I just... I just hate myself for giving up on you. I don’t have enough pictures of you or memories with you, and I’m probably going to follow your lead when you go.” 

“Gerard, don’t follow me. That’s my one wish.” 

“O-okay. I love you.”

“I love you too. Goodbye, Gerard. I... I had fun being yours.”

*******************************************

“F-Frankie?” 

“...”

“A-Are you there?” 

“...” 

“Talk to me, please.” 

“...” 

“You really went, didn’t you?” 

“...” 

“I guess I will, too.” 

“...” 

“...”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t be mad...


End file.
